Ghosts of the Mind
by Dusty Paws
Summary: What if in the episode 'Haunted' Raven was the one to breath in the mind dust instead of Robin? Would Slade kill her from the inside out or would her friends manage to save her from her worst nightmares?
1. Just a Little Dust

Disclaimer: I never have and will most likely never own Teen Titans. This story was written solely to add some purpose to my boring little life.

What if after Terra's death Robin did go down to look at Slade's 'evidence tray'?

What if Raven found him?

What if then Raven was the one to lift the mask and breath in the mind altering dust that makes Slade appear?

Just three of the things that have bugged me for a while and will know be answered in this fanfiction.

Enjoy

* * *

Raven wandered around the dark tower aimlessly. It hadn't been long since Terra's death and although she hated the girl the even empath had to admit that she still missed her presence. Beastboy was quiet now, heartbroken, Cyborg a little more withdrawn, Starfire had not stopped making the Pudding of Sadness in the five days that had passed since the incident and Robin was obsessing. The masked teen was having trouble believing that Slade was really dead, that the villain couldn't hurt them again.

A quiet swishing sound brought the cloaked girl back to earth and she found herself standing outside of the evidence room, it was the door opening that made the noise. There was a light on inside. Raven rolled her eyes knowing who to expect when she entered the room.

Sure enough Robin was kneeling on the floor beside a small box, gloved hands resting on the lid. "Robin." She murmured. "It's late." Her leader turned around brow furrowed.

"Why are you still awake?" He questioned concern lacing his features.  
"Couldn't sleep." The empath replied a little too quickly, unwilling to admit that Terra's death had been relived in her dreams too often for her sleep to be restful. "You should stop this. He's gone."

"But how do we know?" Robin whispered, lifting the lid with an unspoken reverence. A dark power pushed the lid from his hands gently, leaving it askew on top of the box.

"We don't. But we _do_ hope. And _if_ he does return we'll be ready." Raven told him softly. Her leader flashed her a small smile, getting to his feet. "But right now, your team needs you. Especially Beastboy." Robin placed a hand on the girl's shoulder carefully.

"Thank you." He said looking her in the eye. "If _you _ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Raven nodded briefly watching the young man leave the room his shoulders only slightly sagged. She turned back to the box slowly and noticing that the lid was still askew, knelt at its side to straighten it.

Unable to contain her curiosity for the man who had plagued her and her friend's lives for so long she opened the box fully. The small box was crammed with newspaper clippings from the villain's exploits, gadgets and pieces of robots that had been salvaged after Robin had all but destroyed them and stop everything lay the orange and black mask that never failed to send a shiver down her spine

Carefully she lifted the mask from the box, sending a cloud of dust into the air that threw the half-demoness into a coughing fit, the mask clattered the floor as she gasped for breath. Finally the coughing stopped and Raven sat down heavily, her breathing ragged. "Raven? Are you ok?" Robin called, rushing back to stand in the doorway. "You sounded…in pain or something."

"No. I'm fine Robin." She offered her friend a weak smile as she replaced the mask and sent the box floating to its place on the shelf. "Was just some dust that got down my throat. That's all." Robin frowned slightly as the empath drifted away from him. "I'm ok. Go to bed." She insisted ushering the young man away again with her hands, determined that he at least would get some sleep. After she was sure Robin had left Raven sent one last look at the box on the highest shelf in the room before flicking the light switch leaving her in total darkness. Silently she cursed Robin's need for the light switch to be opposite side of the room, away from the door.

"_Raven…" _The empath spun on her heel, she knew that voice. Even in a hiss its smooth, dark tone was too recognisable. She used her powers to hit the switch again and the lights flickered to life. No one. She was completely alone in the room. Raven shook her head in a futile attempt to clear it she'd imagined it. All the thoughts of Terra's betrayal and her death were making her hallucinate. Sighing she flicked the lights back off with a small spark of dark magic and glided towards the door. She shivered before leaving the room, almost certain that a gloved hand had just brushed against her face.

* * *

Oooh Spooky....


	2. Doctor Slade

Chapter Two. Written in Math Class when I was Bored and Submitted for my Readers

* * *

A familiar red light flashed through the 'T' shaped tower. Within seconds the five teenagers were assembled in the main room looking up at the large screen as Robin tapped away at the keyboard. "It's only Light." He reported bringing up a video of the villain on the screen. He was, as usual, building a machine to enhance his light suit, only this time he had built a cannon at the top.

"Dude, do we have to deal with him?" Beastboy groaned, rolling his eyes slightly. "It's three in the morning and it's _raining!_" Raven placed her head in her hands in an attempt to ease her headache.

"We're heroes Beastboy. We don't get to choose who we help or the weather." Robin replied shortly, watching the empath, concern written on his face.

"Yeah B. The sooner we get going the sooner we get back." Cyborg added pulling the changeling from the room, Starfire floating beside him.

"Are you ok?" Robin murmured, stepping closer to Raven. The half-demoness looked up quickly, certain she had heard Slade, not Robin. The panicked look in her eyes died so quickly that her leader almost believed that he had imagined it.

"Yes." The girl muttered shortly heading for the door. "Let's go."

//

The Titans skidded to a halt beside Light's machine, in a clearing of Jump Forest. "Give it up Light." Cyborg called. "Save us some trouble." The villain yelped before composing himself.

"Titans. Today you will witness the coming of light to this world." He said grandly.

"Dude. If we wanted to do that we'd watch the sunrise." Beastboy quipped, watching Starfire fly overhead, towards the machine.

Raven looked up at the thing with hooded amethyst eyes, which shot wide as she saw a shadow flit past the cannon. Quickly she checked on Light; he was being apprehended by Starfire and Beastboy, Cyborg was handcuffing him and Robin stood nearby. Her heart leapt when she saw the muscular form again, silhouetted against the night sky. Quickly she teleported herself onto the machine, right behind the shadow.

"Good morning Raven." It said in the dark voice she hated so much.

"Slade." She hissed, magic swallowing her form. The villain turned to face the heroine. "How did you survive?" The masked man chuckled.

"Now, now Raven. I don't want to reveal all of my secrets. This one however I will share gladly." A glowing red 'S' appeared on his masked forehead and Raven felt the air driven from her lungs.

"No." The word fell from her lips and she backed away, closer to the edge of the tower-like machine.

"Yes." Slade replied advancing on the girl.  
"No. It's not time. Not yet." She insisted, feeling the edge with her boot clad feet.

"Let's just say that Daddy had a gap in his schedule." The man reached forwards, grasping Raven's arm roughly. She screamed as a burning pain erupted through her body, stemming from Slade's grip. He pulled her close to him, almost pressing her against his chest as he whispered in her. "It's time Raven." The empath ripped her arm from his grip, stepping back in an attempt to escape. Slade chuckled to himself as the girl fell over the edge Lightning flashed and he was gone.

//

Robin looked up when he heard the cream. Raven was standing atop Doctor Light's machine. His brow furrowed. She was holding her arm up high, as if reaching for something. The limb seemed twisted at an odd angle and the Titans leader looked closer, trying to see if there was anyone with her. No one. Her form flashed red briefly and she jerked forwards. Robin felt panic blossom in his chest; she was too close to the edge. Leaving the rest of his team to deal with Light he ran over to the machine himself. Reaching the base of it he looked up again, in time to see his teammate fall. Calmly he held his arms out, catching Raven before she could hit the floor then dropping to his knees cradling the wet and shivering girl. "What happened?" He asked, brushing a stray violet lock from her pale face.

"Slade." She breathed. Robin felt his heart leap. It couldn't have been Slade he would've seen him up there with Raven. But Raven wouldn't lie, not about that.

"Where?" He asked gently, removing his cape and laying it across her in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Up there." She told him, irritation flashing in her eyes.

"There was no one there Rae." She looked up at him in disbelief.

"I _saw _him Robin." Robin looked down at her apologetically but then saw her arm. Part of the leotard had been burned away, leaving an angry red burn. He sighed, looking back to her eyes and seeing the fiery anger in them he conceded.

"I believe you."

* * *

Or Does he?


	3. In the Dark

Here you go. The next chapter of Ghosts of the Mind. Here's hoping I don't accidentally kill Raven...again.

* * *

Raven was sat in the brightly lit med lab, eyes closed as she healed her wrist. She could hear her friends' voices filtering through the door. They thought she couldn't hear them. If she'd been human they'd have been right. But Raven was half-demon and she could hear every word. "She says she saw Slade." The team's gasp of shock would have been comical under different circumstances.

"Do you believe her?" Cyborg's voice was careful, not wanting to trigger his leader's temper. Raven opened her eyes watching her friend's silhouettes.

"Did any of you see Slade?" Robin dodged the question. There was no answer but a wave of disappointment, disbelief and…anger hit the empath.

"Is friend Raven ok?" Starfire seemed anxious and Raven could almost see the emerald green eyes swimming in emotion.

"I don't know Star." Robin sighed heavily.

"What _do_ we know about Raven? She never tells us anything." Beastboy's outburst stung.

"I know that she never lies." Robin replied forcefully. The changeling's shadow pushed its face into its leaders.

"Doesn't she?" Robin looked away.  
"We should get some sleep." He muttered, opening the door. Raven closed her eyes again as he entered the room.

"They don't believe me." She murmured softly. Robin looked up at her shocked. "_You_ don't believe me." She added, floating slightly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, shaking his head. "But we saw him die." Raven shook her head.

"Yeah. Didn't stop _you_ from looking again though. Did it?" Her leader watched the floor silently.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated turning away. As he left the room, he flicked the light switch.

//

After Robin had left the Med Lab he slid down the door, sitting on the floor and placing his head in his hands. He wanted to believe his best friend, he really did but Beastboy was right they didn't know for sure that she wasn't lying. It sounded harsh but it was true. He knew the most about the girl and all that amounted to was her full name, home world and favourite colour. He sighed heavily, suddenly wishing he had spent more time getting to know the girl. If he had he could've known if her reactions to Slade's reappearance were genuine or not, he would've known how to comfort her, like she could him. A loud crash sounded from inside the room and Robin flew to his feet. A smaller thud added to the noise and something hit the wall next to the door. "Raven!" He yelled, unable to open the door, Robin panicked, he hadn't locked the door so why wouldn't it open? After a moments hesitation he kicked the door down.

//

Raven sensed her leader leave, staying just outside the door. She could sense his regret and sadness. In the darkness something was moving. Her eyes flew open. Thanks to her demonic heritage she could see in the pitch black but she didn't need to see to know who was visiting her. "Hello again Raven." The silky voice sounded right next to her ear. The empath, started, flying away from Slade.  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly, proud to note that her voice showed none of her fear.

"You to _do as you are told_." His voice took on a demonic quality as the red symbol flared to life on his forehead. Raven's heart skipped a beat as flames flickered in the man's hands but she locked eyes with the man defiantly.

"No." This time there was a quiver in her voice. Slade chuckled.

"My dear, you have no choice." He paced over to her, almost pinning her to the wall as she tried to get away. "You _will_ end this world." He took hold of her wrists, stopping her futile attempt at fighting back. "You _will _kill your friends." Flames licked at her cloak, burning it away. "And you _will_ become who you are." Most of her leotard caught fire, leaving her barely dressed with her birthmarks in full view.

"No." She hissed, quivering slightly when he looked down on her, his one eye glinting in the light of her marks. He jerked her arms violently, throwing her across the room and knocking machines to the floor with a crash. Raven got to her feet shakily, feeling where the heart monitor had crashed into her ribcage, breaking at least one. Slade appeared behind her, placing a hand around her throat and lifting her body to push her against the wall roughly, her feet dangling above the floor.

"I glad you persist to disobey your father Raven. I enjoy toying with you." The girl's hands fought desperately with his as she gasped for air. The door to their right burst open to reveal Robin. "Ah your knight in Technicolor armour is here Raven." The masked man chuckled darkly, his grip tightening. The Titans leader stepped closer to the pair frowning.

"R-Robin." Raven choked, blood pounding in her ears as she tried to wrest Slade's hands from her neck.

"Raven what's going on?" Slade laughed, ignoring the Boy Wonder as he felt the life begin to drain from the girl.

"Robin. H-Help…Sl-ade." She stopped fighting her captor, as her oxygen-starved brain wondered why her leader wasn't attacking Slade and had instead backed away slowly, towards the light switch.

"As much as I would love to watch you die slowly, I think that there is a preferred method." Raven shook her head with what little energy she had in response to Slade. He loosened his grip slightly and leant in to whisper in her ear. "Until next time my dark little bird." He dropped the Titan onto the floor unceremoniously and fled through the window. Seconds the later the lights flickered to life, revealing Raven in the tattered remains of her uniform and her faded birthmarks.  
"Raven what happened?" Robin whispered kneeling at her side. The empath barely registered his words as she fought to stay conscious.  
"Slade…" She breathed, attempting to raise a hand to point at the window he had escaped through.  
"Raven there wasn't anyone there." Her leader replied, lifting her onto the bed gently.

"He was…" She hissed in pain when Robin's gloved finger ghosted across a mark on her arm.  
"What did this to you Raven?" She watched his masked gaze flicker across each and every symbol that was etched into her skin before locking onto the dark purple bruising around her neck.

"Slade…" Robin jolted back from the bed an irritated hiss escaping his lips.

"Damn it Rae. Slade wasn't here. He wasn't earlier and he wasn't now. Tell me what did this." He yelled, fists flying through the air in his frustration. He saw the slight fear in his teammates eyes and his arms dropped back to his sides. "Tell me what to do." He begged, righting the chair and sitting beside the bed. Raven's eyes rolled and with a lot of effort she returned to Robin's gaze.

"Trust me." She breathed, her form turning black and melting into the bed.  
"No!" Robin yelled, one hand grasping at the sheet where Raven had been laying just seconds ago. "Damn it Raven." He punched the pillow wishing that it were Slade's head, that he _was _alive, that he _could_ see him and most of all that he could just believe Raven.

* * *

Thank you for reading my friends and please review. It wasn't too dark there was it?


	4. Terra

Here you go. The next chapter to Ghosts of the Mind is here for your reading pleasure...or displeasure i suppose depending on if you like my story or not...

* * *

Raven fell out of her power, to the floor. She hadn't made a conscious decision to leave Robin but she just felt that she _needed _to leave, to get away from his disbelief. She looked around at her surroundings unsurprised that her powers had taken her to the place that had haunted her mind for the past week. Terra's Cave. She was the only Titan that hadn't been taking regular time out to visit the girl's resting place but still she felt that she knew the place better than anyone. Carefully she got to her feet noting with a slight smile that her injuries were all but fully healed after being covered in her power. Her uniform had not had the same fortune and was still in tatters. She pulled the remnants of her cloak around her and stepped close to the statue. "Hey Terra." She whispered. "We never really got on did we? I'm sorry for that." She should have felt stupid talking to a rock when she should be worrying about the fact that Slade was hunting her and that Robin couldn't see him but talking to the stone girl was strangely calming. "I was wrong you know. You were, no, _are_ a hero. No matter what Slade did to you, made you do, you never lost your spirit and I respect you for that." Raven shook her head, wiping a speck of dust from the plaque at the statues feet. She knew the girl was gone and regretted the fact that she had never believed in her. "I've called you so many things since we met but I would like to add a few more titles to that list if you'll let me." She paused half-expecting a response from the girl. "Saviour. Warrior. Friend." A soft clapping echoed around the cavern. She turned quickly knowing who it was before she even set eyes on him.

"Never thought you would be the sentimental type Raven." Slade sneered wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Her heart began its irregular rhythm as the villain moved closer.

"Why can't Robin see you?" Raven asked backing away slowly.  
"Maybe he doesn't want to." Her pursuer replied, he was smirking behind that mask she could tell. "Maybe he just doesn't care anymore." Her back hit the statue of the ex-titan and Slade stopped advancing. "Or maybe. Just maybe he's working for me again."

"No!" She yelled, eyes flashing ghostly white in defiance as a spark of power ripped through the air towards the man. He twitched to the side almost imperceptibly and somehow the magic completely passed by him. "Robin wouldn't."

"Wouldn't he?" Slade cocked his head to the side, now standing too close to the empath for her to move without touching him. Strange, she hadn't noticed him move. A hand grazed her arm.  
"No." Her eyes were cold, showing nothing as she locked her eyes with his.

"He did once. So did Terra." A nerve twitched near the girl's temple. "She was so adamant about fighting me too. That's why I had to keep control. You see my dear I'd learned since Robin." Raven's eyes darkened slightly, so close to red.

"You speak about yourself in the past tense. Why?" Slade chuckled.

"Terra was such a good apprentice too. It's just a shame I lost her so soon. Who knew a geomancer could be so…fiery." Raven's eyes were pure red when she lunged at the man in front of her, intent on tearing his other eye out.

"**Terra was and still is a Titan. You have no right to even speak her name!" **She roared, not caring that Slade was dodging each hit she sent his way even though it should have been impossible. All she knew was that Terra was gone and it was this _mortal's _fault that her team was broken.

//

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cyborg asked his leader. The Boy Wonder, stared at the wall behind the cybernetic teen as once again he explained what had happened.

"She was attacked. I don't who by or how but I couldn't see them, she was hurt. I asked her who attacked her. She said Slade. We fought and she left."

"Dude. Where did she go?" Beastboy breathed, ears drooping slightly at the thought that he could have just lost another friend to Slade.

"I don't know. Cyborg?" The half-robot nodded already pushing buttons on his arm.  
"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked quietly.

"I don't know." Robin replied softly, masked eyes downcast.  
"I've got her." Cyborg reported. "She's in Terra's Cave." Frowns ran through the Titans. They knew that the girls had hated each other. So why would the empath go there?

"Let's go."

//

Within minutes the Titans were at the entrance to the cavern where Terra rested. They paced into the main cave carefully, not wanting to be heard too soon. Robin started forwards slightly when he heard an inhuman roar followed by a series of crashes. The entire team ran through the passage to see an irate Raven attacking the air around her with anything her powers could lay its tendrils on. Her four eyes were red and her teeth had lengthened to fangs. Robin flinched as she spoke, no trace of the girl he knew was in that voice. **"How dare you? She was better than you! Better than me and this whole damned world. She deserved better." **More rocks were thrown through the air, dangerously close to Terra's statue.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled. The half-demoness turned to him, shock crossing her face as her eyes squeezed shut, reopening two but they were still red.

"Beastboy." She whispered, shrinking back slightly as her powers died.  
"What do you think you're doing?" The changeling continued. Raven frowned but then her expression switched to fear as she was lifted from the ground by her cloak.  
The Titans grimaced as her form was slammed into the floor, a sickening crack sounding through the cave.

* * *

There's something i don't write very often. Raven/Terra friendliness...scary in its own right.


	5. Vital Spike

ok. here you go guys.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes blearily, snapping them shut again seconds later when the light hit them. "Raven." A voice said gently at her ear, she didn't need to open her eyes again to know who had spoken.

"What is it Beastboy?" She muttered, resisting the urge to flee again.

"Why were you in the cave?" The green boy asked. The empath could feel a wave of anxiousness and a little fear rolling from her friend.  
"I was talking to Terra." She replied quietly, not bothering to lie; the boy probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Really?" She was right he sounded surprised. "You hated her." Raven chuckled darkly.

"I hated _you_." She countered quietly opening her amethyst eyes. The green teen grimaced slightly. "Do you believe me yet?"  
"You were attacked right in front of me. I thought you were levitating until you hit the ground. You were bleeding so much." Raven put a small hand to her head and sure enough there was a surprisingly large amount of dried blood sticking to her forehead. "I thought you were dead." His ears drooped slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
"It's ok." She sighed.

"No it's not. I should have trusted you." He murmured eyes focused on her arm. Raven followed his gaze and saw restraints tethering her to the bed. She strained against them carefully before looking up at her friend. "I'm sorry Raven. We didn't want you getting hurt."  
"So you _tie me down_ so I can't defend myself?" She all but yelled in his face. Beastboy flinched away. "How is this going to keep me safe?" Her form turned black and she attempted to phase through the ropes binding her, she failed. "_What the Hell?!"_ The green boy shook his head.

"Cyborg wanted to block your powers. He though it might be the cause of you seeing Slade." He stood to leave. "I am sorry Raven." He muttered flicking the lights off as he left her alone.

//

"Is it my birthday already?" A dark voice spoke to Raven. She rolled her eyes. "It seems your friends have left me a gift Raven. Would you mind if I unwrapped it?" The empath's blood ran cold as she felt a hand ghost down the side of her face, resting at the base of her neck. "You're quiet." Slade stated, she continued to ignore him. "I'm not going away Raven. I will continue to haunt you until your darkness fades or your life drains from your body. I'm not too fussy." He pulled out a small but razor sharp blade from his belt and Raven began to strain against the ropes that bound her as the knife was lowered to her skin. "Relax. This won't hurt a bit."

//

The other Titans were sat outside the med lab, all in various states of distress. "Are you sure she's ok?" Beastboy asked his friends.

"No." Cyborg replied looking up at the screen, which showed Raven's vital signs.

"I am worried." Starfire's eyes were downcast, fingers knitted together and voice anxious.

"We all are." Robin whispered placing a comforting hand on the alien's shoulder. "I wish I knew what was doing this to her. It can't be another 'Wicked Scary Incident'. She wouldn't let it get this far. She nearly died for God's sake." He shouted moving away from the others and pounding a gloved fist into the wall. A harsh beeping filled to room. The Titans looked up to the screen to see the line showing Raven's heartbeat spike repeatedly.

"What's going on!" Beastboy yelled, racing to the door, trying to pull it open, with disappointing results. Cyborg and Robin joined the green boy but even with their help the door remained firmly closed. The beeping stopped and the trio relaxed slightly.

"Friends we must get to Raven!" Starfire shouted, racing to the door and pummelling it with starbolts.

"Star, she stopped spiking. Panic over." Cyborg said trying to calm the girl but to no avail.

"Friend she has stopped breathing altogether. This is not 'panic over'." She told him. Sure enough when he looked up to the monitor it showed nothing except for a disconcerting straight line.

* * *

I know some of you asking yourselves 'why does she does this to her favourite character?' well I guess I just just like tortured souls and completely oblivious friends who can save the world and be completely useless when it comes to saving said tortured soul.


	6. Broken Bird

Next chapter for you :)

* * *

Raven watched the blade bite into her skin, stifling a gasp of surprise. Slade was right; although she could see the glistening blade break her skin and bring her dark blood to the surface she couldn't _feel _it. A memory sprung, unbidden, to the forefront of her mind. _'Some blades are so sharp that when they cut you, you can't even feel it until later.'_ She could remember a blade, almost identical to the one currently drawing scarlet designs on her arms, being brought to red lips, a tongue running over its metal. _'That is the kind of blade I will be using on you my child.' _  
"You remember now don't you Raven?" Slade whispered eye completely focused on his knife as the empath began to feel the pain. "How your father branded you. How _I_ will brand you." Raven shied away from the blade as it was once again lowered to her burning flesh, the memory from Azarath still playing in her head.

"But he wasn't there. _He _didn't brand me. He made me do it." She protested, wincing as Slade snatched at her arm, forcing it to lie still as he continued his 'branding'. "But that mean you're not here. That's why my friends can't see you." The villain chuckled.

"But my dear if I'm not here how could I be doing this?" He asked, putting the knife against the hollow of the girl's throat.

"I don't know." Raven's eyes flashed white with power as her soul self left her body. Silently she thanked her need to keep secrets, Cyborg hadn't known she could leave her body and therefore couldn't stop her from doing it. Her soul pulled at the ropes binding her body breaking them within seconds before returning to herself.

"Impressive." Slade commented, pressing a hand against her stomach to keep her still. "But it's too late to stop me." The blade pressed against her jugular and then fell through to the pillow as she dissolved into her soul self again. "You can run from me Raven but as long as there is darkness in your life I will be there." Slade yelled after her as the jet black bird flew through the floor.

//

Raven fell to her knees in the evidence vault, cradling the arm that Slade had been cutting. She ripped a piece of tattered cloth from her cloak and bound the intricate wound gently. It would heal soon enough but she didn't have time to lose any more blood. Quickly she scanned the room for anything she could use to her advantage. Slade had the strange ability to avoid everything she threw at him. "Tick tock Raven." The dark voice came from the shadows. "You can't hide in the dark forever."

"How did you find me so quickly?" Raven asked him, backing away from his hiding place as he stepped into the open, waving a small device.  
"I never stop watching you Raven. Never." He moved closer menace shining through in his movements. "I will always be with you my dark bird. I will never stop." The villain's voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in towards the girl who was pressed against the wall in her attempt to get as afar away as possible from Slade. "Tell me Raven. Are you afraid? Is it terror coursing through your veins?" He grasped the front of her ruined cloak, lifting her to his eye level. "Or is it anger? Fury at the fact that I can do this to you? Rage towards how easily you are defeated? Or maybe you enjoy the experience of being hunted. Darting through the shadows as prey forced no longer to be predator. Tell me _Raven_. How does it _feel_?" He pushed his face close to hers, eye narrowed.

"I don't feel." She hissed in defiance. If she was going to die she sure as hell wasn't going quietly. Her power flared out around her, encasing her and her attacker in its darkness. The Titan levitated them both to the ceiling before slamming Slade down with all the force she could muster. Amazingly he landed on his feet, rolling neatly to avoid damage.

"Are you wondering why you can't hurt me Raven?" The mark of Scath shone proudly from the darkness. "Why I am stronger than anything you have ever faced?" The voice was behind her. Too late she turned only to be thrown into the floor, a small crater splintering the concrete where she landed. The empath coughed into her hand, unsurprised when she saw the blood on her palm and dragged herself to her feet.

"No." She breathed. "I'm wondering when you got so damn talkative." Power flared briefly around, flickering out seconds later when a stabbing pain shot through her chest.  
"The darkness is not always silent my dear, sometimes it just needs to make itself heard." He said softly, pacing towards the girl, lifting her by her throat and smashing her petit, already broken form into the shelves, causing crates to crash down around them. Raven's eyes fluttered closed.

//

Starfire screamed when the door still refused to open, eyes glowing a dangerous green as she threw a large starbolt at the sheet of metal, effectively blowing it up. Without a glance at the stunned, and slightly scared boys, she flew inside. "Friends. Raven is not here." Her tone was puzzled but at the same time filled with relief.

"How did she get out?" Cyborg murmured, picking up a piece of torn rope from the bed. "This should have blocked her powers."

"She always said her powers were influenced by emotions right?" Beastboy said, looking at the bed a frown etched upon his face. "When she saw that she was tied down she was terrified. Angry as hell but terrified." His eyes shot wide when a cursory glance at a sheet that had fallen to the floor showed him a lot of fresh blood. He sniffed carefully. Raven's blood. "Uh guys?" He picked the sheet from the floor showing it to his friends.  
"We need to find her _now_." Robin hissed through his teeth, tearing his eyes from the bloodied sheet. "If she's lost that much blood. I really don't like her chances of surviving this." The other Titans turned away, refusing to meet his masked gaze, or the truth they knew was shining behind the fabric. A crash from below caught their attention.

"Raven." Starfire breathed softly, panic filtering back into her voice. She plunged her hands into the floor, tearing the metal back before flying through, her teammates right behind her.

//

A cold blade slid across her arm, jolting her awake. She was cold, colder than usual, and it suddenly occurred to her exactly how much blood she had lost. "Glad you could rejoin me Raven." Slade chuckled. She focused her eyes on the floor; all the files Robin had so painstakingly organised had fallen when Slade slammed her into the shelves. She could feel splinters of wood that had embedded themselves in her back and shifted uncomfortably. The masked villain chuckled mercilessly holding her tighter. His grip was painful on her throat and she could barely breath, but the hand on her arm was causing enough pain to keep her conscious, the bone felt like it was splintering under the man's strength.

"Why are you doing this?" She spat through clenched teeth, refusing to scream.

"Because I can." Slade laughed. "I am the only one who can do this to you. No one else could even get close." Raven growled when he placed his head next to hers. "All it takes is a little darkness Raven and you are all powerful." He whispered directly into her ear. She turned her head away from his, her eyes catching a glint of light on the floor. A Slade mask, she noted dully as the man continued to whisper. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore. That was when this had started, only hours before, she realised. When she lifted the mask, she'd started coughing. _'Was just some dust that got down my throat. That's all.' _There shouldn't have been dust; they'd only closed his file the day before. Slade's fist smashed into the side of her head, setting a ringing through her ears. "Did you hear me Raven? Or is your life fading into the darkness?" The empath spat blood from her mouth to the floor.

"Neither. I stopped listening ages ago." She told him, locking eyes with his.

"Now that's not very polite is it? The shadows finally get a voice and their mistress doesn't even listen." Slade crooned, sliding a gloved finger along the bruise that was forming on her cheek. He threw her across the room again. "It doesn't take much to be courteous my dear." Raven flinched at the endearment he insisted on using. Her eyes flickered to the light switch, remembering. _'Leaving her in total darkness… three in the morning…cave… flicking the lights off…' _Slade had only ever attacked her in the dark. "The shadows don't like to be ignored Raven." His voice was louder now and the empath looked up to see him standing over her, rage shining in his steel grey eyes as again he lifted her from the floor.  
"Why the shadows Slade? Why not you. Because it is _you _I'm ignoring. Isn't it?" She choked near the end as the mans grip tightened again. She felt like one huge bruise but she kept talking. "Are _you _the shadow here Slade. Is that why no one else can see you? Was it that dust in your mask?" She watched the villain's eye carefully, barely catching the hint of panic cross through its depths. "What happens if I turn on the light?" Slade roared, crashing his fists into the girl's body with the punishing force that he had not unleashed until now. Cracks echoed around the room as her bones broke under his hands.  
"It doesn't matter Raven. _You are Mine_." He growled his voice feral, as the still defiant girl refused to scream, instead biting down on her lip, letting the blood run freely down her face.

"No." She whispered. "Azarath…" A fist collided with her stomach. "Met-rion…" Another to her chest. "Zinthos…" A tiny spark of power hit the light switch, forcing it upwards and flooding the room with a harsh light. "I am _not _yours." The empath breathed watching the man fade, his single eye still surprised. "And neither is Terra or Robin." She added, satisfied that he had been defeated. A door opening nearby alerted her to her friend's arrival. Raven let her head fall back to the cold floor, breathing slowly. "I'll get up in a minute." She whispered to no one. "I just need to rest for a second. That's all." She added explaining her actions to the blinded shadows. Footsteps sounded next to her head, followed by someone falling to their knees. A cry of her name. "I'm ok." Her voice trailed off, she felt numb now. Her vision greyed around the edges. "Just need a second…" Someone was crying above her. The sound echoed strangely. Another someone was stroking her hair. It felt strangely nice. "Minute…" Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and she was lost in the dark once again.

* * *

I am getting into a nasty habit of killing my favourite characters. But have no fear for I have not finished this story yet.


	7. Fallen Heroines

Welcome to the last chapter of Ghosts of the Mind. PLease Read on and Enjoy.

* * *

Outside Titans Tower the sun was just beginning to set again. Robin placed his head in his hands as the team, minus one member, sat in the main room in silence. Starfire floated miserably in the centre of the room, cross-legged as she attempted to meditate as Raven had shown her. Beastboy and Cyborg sat on either side of their leader holding a quiet conversation about their fallen teammate. "She's been out for ten _hours _Robin. We need to think about the possibility that she won't make it." Cyborg's was the voice of reason that the other two didn't want to hear. "We need to call someone in. Without Raven the team dynamics will be a mess." The half robot continued. Beastboy growled softly.

"No." Robin couldn't help but agree with the green boy. No matter who was called in they would be no replacement for Raven. "This is _Raven_. She'll be fine." His words were firm but the changelings voice still held a slight hint of resignation, as if he knew it was a lie.

"Look B." Cyborg leaned in closer, so the alien princess wouldn't hear. "When we left Raven in the Med Bay she had four broken ribs, a fractured arm and cheekbone, a dislocated shoulder, internal bleeding and she wasn't healing herself. She wasn't floating like she should be. She was just lying there, in a coma." Beastboy clenched his eyes shut, trying to block the image of the normally strong girl, lying broken and unmoving on the stark white sheets. "We need to accept the possibility."

"No." It was Robin who denied it this time, his voice barely a whisper. "Raven won't give up. Not like this." Cyborg scoffed, catching Starfire's attention.

"I think she already has." The aliens emerald eyes widened in surprise at her friends words.

"Friend Raven will not do the giving up. She _will _return to us." She insisted, Cyborg sighed.

"I'm sorry Star." Robin watched tears rising in the girl's eyes as the severity of her friend's words hit home and got to his feet. No one asked where he was going, they already knew.

//

Robin sat beside his friend's bed, watching her unmoving form as he held her limp hand in his. "Cyborg says you're giving up." He murmured the beeping that monitored her barely there heartbeat filling his ears. The half-robot had been right, the girl _wasn't _floated lightly as she did when she as healing, as far as he could tell all her injuries were the same. "But you can't give up Raven. We need you." The masked boy didn't notice the door open behind him.

"B just called." Cyborg's voice told him. "He's down in the cave says we need to be there. Now." Robin stood reluctantly, letting the pale hand fall back to the bed.

"This better be good."

//

The three Titans strode into Terra's Cave, quickly spotting the green figure standing beside the stone girl. "Beastboy. What is it?" Robin called. The other boy turned a wide smile on his face. He gestured wildly towards Terra. The Boy Winder shifted his gaze to the fallen hero and gasped. The rock that surrounded the girl was sparking with black and yellow energy and in some areas it had fallen away completely, revealing the remains of the girls apprentice suit.

"I found out why Raven isn't healing." Beastboy supplied, grinning. "She's saving Terra." Cyborg tapped at his arm.

"Terra's showing signs of life in there. Let's get her out." Robin pulled out a small birdarang and began peeling away bits of loose rock, smiling when he revealed familiar blonde hair. Minutes passed and soon the young geomancer stood before them, watching their faces anxiously.

"Welcome back." Robin murmured, bringing a smile to the girls face, only for it to fall a second later.  
"Where's Raven. I felt her…magic stuff while I was in there." The Titans eyes found the floor quickly. "Is she ok?"

"She's in the Med Lab. She's not doing too good." Robin replied, his mood dropping again when he realised he's actually forgotten her.

"She's fine though. She had enough power to help you didn't she?" Beastboy smiled up at Terra.

"She saved me?" Terra's wonderment soon turned to anger. "She should have healed herself first! Unless she couldn't…" A collective gasp ran through the teens as the geomancer from the cave and towards the Tower.

//

Terra found her way to the Med Lab with little difficulty and felt the breath driven from her lungs when she saw the empath lying broken on the bed. "Hey Raven." She whispered taking the seat beside her. "I heard what you said to me, while I was all you know, stone and thanks." It was strange seeing the purple haired girl so calm. "I heard you fighting too. I don't know who it was but I can guess. It was Slade wasn't it? Did you mean what you said to him? That I'm still a Titan?" She sighed, hoping that the other girl was ok. "Thank you Raven." She placed a hand on Ravens tentatively. "And I'm sorry for everything I did." A bright yellow spark laced with black ran down Terra's arm and into Raven, leaving a numb sensation on the geomancers hand. She looked at the empath in shock, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the other girl begin to float, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. Robin burst into the room behind Terra.

"What happened? Cyborg said there was a spike in her vitals." He said quickly through his heavy breathing, Terra beamed up at him.

"Shh… she's healing." Robin smiled back at the girl, seeing his floating friend. A slight frown hit his face when he saw their hands.

"What…I thought you guys hated each other." He muttered, seeing the glint in Terra's eyes.

"We…talked. A little one-sided at times but yeah. We're good." The masked boy shook his head, sighing but still smiling and left the room. "Is it that hard to believe that we're friends Rae?" She asked the still unconscious girl a light smirk on her face and she swore there was one on Raven's too.

//

Raven was lost in the black at first but she could still hear her friends, they were grieving her already. She felt a flash of anger at them before she realised that they were just being realistic, after all she hadn't begun to heal properly yet. A portion of her powers had of course been set to work on her many injuries but the rest had been sent by her mind to Terra's Cave. While her bones started to knit together and her friends cried over her comatose body her power was tapping away at the stone encase girl, determined to get through.

She almost smiled when she felt Terra's power reaching out to hers and joining the attempt but then she realised she was unconscious and couldn't actually control her body enough to smile. Once the girl was free she rested. Until she felt _her_ presence.

She was right next to her, talking to her, just like she had. Raven could feel Terra's hand on hers and the girl's apology actually did bring a smile to her lips as her powers finally began to take effect. She listened to Terra and Robin's conversation carefully, feeling Robin's surprise when the blonde announced that they were in fact friends. The empath forced her eyes open when her leader left, watching the blonde girl at her side. "Is it that hard to believe that we're friends Rae?" The question brought a small smirk to her pale face.

"Yeah. It is Terr." She replied, her voice gravely. Terra looked up quickly, cobalt blue eyes twinkling with happiness at the demoness' voice. Quickly the emotion was swallowed.

"Don't call me Terr." She laughed.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven countered, laughing softly, wincing when the movement jarred her tender, but no longer broken ribs.

"Deal." Terra grinned.

"Welcome back Terra."

"Thank you. For everything." Raven could feel regret rolling off of the blonde and coughed slightly.

"It's fine Terra. You more than made up for it." The other girl smiled brightly.

"Friends?" Raven frowned in mock thought and the smile fell from the geomancers face Raven snickered.

"Definitely." Terra pulled the empath into an awkward hug, stepping away quickly when she remembered exactly who she was hugging. "Don't panic. I'll let you off. This time." Raven smirked at the slight fear on her friends face. "Go on. Fetch the others. Might as well get it over with." Terra laughed openly, saluting the other girl and leaving the room.

"RAVEN! You are well!" Starfire's voice rang out as she flew into the room, crushing Raven in a hug before she could reply.  
"Yeah. Uh Star? Air?" Raven gasped, glaring at a giggling Terra who was standing by the door. Starfire released the girl quickly. "Thanks. There was a hallucinogen in Slade's mask. Every time I was left in the dark, he appeared." Cyborg nodded.  
"I found it in your bloodstream. It's gone now, you should be fine." Raven looked at Terra and the blonde nodded briefly, flicking the light switch.

"Anything?" Robin murmured as the empath scanned the room with fearful eyes.

"No." She sighed in relief when the lights flickered back to life. "Go one Beastboy, I know you're dying to throw _Terr_ a party." Raven smiled at the green boy as he ran from the room, Starfire in tow. Terra glared at her.

"Thanks _Rae_." She shot over her shoulder, hiding her grin as she walked away.

"I guess you guys are friends after all."  
"She's a Titan Robin. No matter what." The Titans leader caught the hidden command in his friends voice and nodded, pulling an extra communicator from his belt. "I'll give it to her later." Raven smiled satisfied he had understood and settled back in her bed.

"Go on. Get out of here. I need my rest." She smirked at the shocked looks on her friends faces and closed her eyes, going at once into a healing sleep.

* * *

I have no idea why but I suddenly felt the need to bring Terra back and make her be friends with Raven. Thank you for reading my story and helping it grow. Please Review and tell me yopur thoughts good or bad, I really would like to know.


End file.
